herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yami Yugi
Yami-Yugi is one of the two main characters in the manga and anime Yu-Gi-Oh! by Kazuki Takahashi. Yami-Yugi is an ancient dead spirit reincarnated as a young Japanese boy in the modern era. Rebirth Yami-Yugi came into being in his modern incarnation when the boy Yugi Muto assembled an ancient puzzle his grandfather brought him as an archeology curio, the meeting of Yami-Yugi's reincarnation and his ancient keep sake is played-off as a whim of fate rather than coincidence or chance. Once assembled the puzzle reactivated Yugi's past life's overarching personality though not all of his memories and the sharp contrast between who he was and is causes Yami-Yugi to exist as a secondary soul inhabiting Yugi Muto's body. Yami-Yugi begins his reintroduction to the modern-era by tormenting those who victimized Yugi however Yugi Muto's compassion makes such periods last only briefly before his original judgment is restored, over time this begins to soften Yami-Yugi, who grows fond and protective of his reincarnation-self. Yami-Yugi usually manifests when playing the popular card game Duel Monsters. As the card game is a based on ancient summon rites from Yami's past specifically packaged as a card game by Maximillion Pegasus, another owner of a Millennium Artifact, the game reawakens base instincts in Yami-Yugi that make him a natural at it. Motivation Since Yami-Yugi has few to no memories of his past a bulk of the manga and show focused on the reveals of bits and pieces of it as a driving motivation for both Yugi and Yami-Yugi. One of the earliest establishing factors was that Yami-Yugi was from one of the earliest dynasties of ancient Egypt. Confrontation with Ryou Bakura, a friend of Yugi's who himself was possessed by a similar spirit revealed that there were in-fact several Millennium items and collection of them would unleash great power and completely restore memories of the past to Yami. Even with the mystery of his past and the fate of the Millennium items to worry about Yami-Yugi tends to focus on victory one battle at a time and worrying about the future only in-between battles. Yugi Muto himself goes through great length to help Yami in his mission pursuing leads and allowing the spirit to possess him for lenthy periods of time even when not in battle.The only time Yami-Yugi focuses on anything other than victory or his past is when Yugi Muto's soul or life is endangered specifically over his, at which points Yami will drop all previously rekindled compassion for the sole purpose of protecting or avenging his young friend. Powers and Skills Yami-Yugi's most noted skill is his talent at playing duel monsters. While normally a skilled player of the game would be of little import the rites the game mirrors often leads to real life or death consequences based on victory or lose of a match. In addition to his natural skill Yami-Yugi can use his connection to the Millennium Puzzle and the magic that it possesses to transform mere games into the ancient rites they originally were, a Shadow Duel. Shadow Duels can be used to cause cards to come to life, areas to become pocket dimensions and souls and bodies of players to be gambled with the game. Yami-Yugi seems not to be bound by the physical restrain on Yugi's body this allows him to run, walk and swim endlessly at top speed without feeling the effects of fatigue. He shares this ability to function in spite of his body's condition with Yami-Bakura who can stand on broken legs, go without food, drink or sleep and function with concussions, it is likely that if such situations arose Yami-Yugi would be equally mobile in spite of bodily harm. Still Yami-Yugi's most formidable skill is not his know-how or magic powers but rather his personality and drive. Yami-Yugi believes in winning at all costs even to the point of risking or outright throwing away people's lives for the sake of the game when his powers are in use. Over time Yami-Yugi's drive is tempered by Yugi's conscience however when such conscientious decisions lead to lose Yami-Yugi is always partially bitter about it and deeply resents losing. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Alter-Ego Category:Ghosts Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Guardians Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Fragment Heroes Category:Goths Category:The Chosen One Category:Protector of Innocence Category:False Protagonist Category:Bigger Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Monarchs Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes from the past Category:Anti Villains Category:Revived Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Parody Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Riders Category:Heroes with Durability Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:The Messiah